


Pre-movie night

by neko___yuno



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental First Kiss, Clint Eastwood movies are the best, Dipping my toes in the water, M/M, My First Fanfic, Noobie alert, Shattering Soldier’s #1 dad mug, The evening before movie night, chore shenanigans, the last three don’t really say anything, what to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko___yuno/pseuds/neko___yuno
Summary: Basically a short Drabble about Hanzo and McCree arguing about which movie they’ll watch tonight.Hana likes to complicate things.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo
Kudos: 8





	Pre-movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The mchanzo fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+mchanzo+fandom).



> I thought my first work should be a quick Drabble... so here it is.  
> I’m really nervous, English isn’t my native language and I have never let anyone read anything I’ve written before.  
> Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes, I hope you’ll enjoy it either way. <3  
> (Ps, they’ve just returned from a long mission so the other agents were nice enough to let them pick the movie they wanted to watch. In exchange for doing the dishes of course :))

“Yes! Of course hate crime would be a good movie to watch. It is most certainly better than any of your ‘spaghetti westerns’.”  
  
  
McCree accidentally drops the plate back into the sink when he whips around to fully face Hanzo “Why I’ve never heard you complain ‘bout ‘em before.”  
He puts his hands back into the dirty water and fishes the plate out again, handing it over to Hanzo.  
  
  
“There are only so many Clint Eastwood movie’s one can take, McCree.” He takes the dish and dries it off before putting it back in the cupboard with the other clean plates.  
;Y’ take that back.” McCree whines as he pushes a dripping mug into Hanzo’s hands “Any movie without Eastwood is twice as bad.”  
Hanzo smirks and takes the object to dry it off with his now mostly wet cloth “You have yet to see a movie without him in it.”  
  
  
McCree takes out one of the larger spoons “Exactly my point.” and turns the tab on, spraying Hanzo with water.  
The archer ducks away and drops the mug in reflex, causing it to shatter on the ground.  
They stare at each other for a second, McCree grinning and Hanzo looking like he’s about to bash the cowboy’s skull in.  
  
  
“Fool.” Hanzo snaps, quickly tackling the other man who let’s out a surprised yelp.  
“You will pay for that.” The archer says with a smile as he grapples McCree to the floor. He reaches up to the sink and dips his hand into the dirty water.  
“Oh no you don’t.” McCree pushes his hips up and throws the archer to the side, in return the wet hand is pushed into McCree’s face “I just did.”  
McCree makes a gagging sound when on of Hanzo’s fingers slip into his mouth.  
;That’s disgusting!” He spits, scrambling back to his feet.  
  
  
;Suits you perfect then.” Hanzo says with a smirk. McCree helps the archer up and almost slips on one of the many shards. “We should clean that up.”  
Hanzo quirks an eyebrow and scoffs “You should clean that, it is your fault.”  
McCree sighs “Only if we watch Pale rider.”  
Again he scoffs “hang em high, but that is as far as I will go.”  
  
  
McCree bends down to pick up some off the larger shards and chuckles “Sure thing darlin’.”  
The pet name is ignored as Hanzo turns around to continues the dishes, doing something other than just watching McCree cleans the mess, which he’s grateful for. “Kuso!”  
  
  
Hanzo suddenly whispers barely audible, accidentally standing on McCree’s prosthetic with his own.  
The cowboy drops a few shards from the dustpan and pulls both his hands away “Whoa there, y’ drop somethin’?”  
Someone clears their throat behind him and McCree turns around to see who it is, only for Hanzo to put his wet hands on both sides of McCree’s face to keep it in place.  
“Do not turn around.” He orders, face much like that of a soldier’s before battle.  
McCree drops the dustpan and twirls around, ready to tackle whoever is in the doorway.  
  
  
He finds Hana, Lúcio and a few other agents in the doorway.  
Before he can see what the fuss is about Hanzo literally slaps the back of his head.  
  
  
“What the fuck Hanzo!” The archer just pulls him back and puts his body between McCree and Hana.  
Hanzo has a strange look on his face, something like, panic? McCree goes to take Hanzo by the shoulders, but slips on a wet sponge on the ground, pulling Hanzo down with him.  
In a moment he’s right on top of Hanzo, faces propped up against one another.  
There’s a faint copper taste on Hanzo’s lips, but that’s not McCree’s main concern at the moment.  
Hanzo’s eyes go wide, but before McCree can do as much as blink the archer’s eyes close again and his hands slide behind McCree’s head to keep it there.  
McCree slowly realizes what’s happening and presses a gentle kiss on Hanzo’s mouth, his own eyes fluttering closed as well. Hanzo quickly pulls away with a hiss, a nasty cut on his upper lip.  
  
  
“Oh god, I’m sorry Han, y’ ‘right?” Hanzo’s hands slowly slide over to his cheeks as the archer presses a quick kiss on his nose in response.  
McCree looks up, barely catching Reinhardt’s beaming laughter fading away.  
“*cowboy saying*, They’re ‘bout to watch a movie without us!”  
With that both men leap off the ground and make a b-line for the rec room.  
If they don’t make it in time they’ll both have to wait for at least a month until they can choose a movie again.  
Whatever this was, it’ll have to wait.  
They can already recite the entire script of frozen, watching it _another_ time will kill them.

**Author's Note:**

> These notes have more words than the actual work so I’ll keep it short lol.  
> Thank you for reading, if you have any tips/criticism/corrections please let me know.  
> Oh! For anyone interested, here’s ‘some things explained’:  
> -  
> “why were y’ so panicked anyway?” McCree asks the groggy archer in his arms as the movie credits roll.  
> Hana smirks and pulls her phone up, showing the background of her Lock Screen.
> 
> It’s the two of them, in the kitchen, McCree bend over to pick up a sponge and Hanzo looking at his ass with a tilted head.  
> Hanzo hisses something in Korean at the girl as she and McCree silently snicker.  
> -  
> Have a great day y’all ٩( ᐛ )و


End file.
